


Womanizer

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Britney - Freeform, Britney Spears - Freeform, Crossdressing, Lost Canvas, MFCDZ, Mialba, MinAlba, Other, SS BR Takeover, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Songfic, Womanizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Minos has to attend a party, which means lots of beautiful women hitting on him, trying to grab a bite of his beauty or his fame. All of a sudden, a gorgeous lady rescues the puppeteer from those ferocious girls, teaching him a lesson while singing a very appropriate song for that occasion.





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albiafica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albiafica/gifts).



> Hey, there!
> 
> First of all: Thanks for reading!  
> This is inspired on the song Womanizer, by Britney Spears and the characters are in the same universe as the long fic I've been working on with Bia ♥  
> basically, Minos is a famous puppeteer who sometimes has to attend to those awkward celebrity parties because...well, that is what he was turned into. Oh! And Albafica loves pop music! 
> 
> I would love to get some feedback on this because it is the first time I write in English from the scratch and I did not get anyone to read/correct it for me, so I'm deeply sorry if there is anything cringy and feel free to tell me so I can try and correct it  
> — although I feel ok with the language, I'm not a native speaker and I've never tried to write something more formally so I'm very insecure about it, hope you understand —  
> also, I intended to make the scenario not very detailed here so you can imagine it how you please.

Sitting on a large couch during a very loud party at an american hotel, surrounded by some uninteresting people, Minos waited patiently doing some small talk and trying to get those eager hands off him. His job there was to take some pictures with other celebrities whom he despised, have a few drinks and find a good opportunity to disappear. Another side of his fame which he hated so much. Even if some surprising event happened during those parties, he had been more like the kind of guy who would just rather spend time with one person only lately.

 

As he finished his sixth  _ martini with a twist _ of the night, he could feel that naughty blonde lady touching his thigh and going up his groin  _ again _ . Since Minos sat there she had been around, all giggles and smiles, even though she was told he was not interested after putting her hand on his lap the first time. However, now it was not needed for Minos to say anything, as a girl wearing a red dress approached and sat on his lap, gazing into the blonde’s eyes viciously, making the annoying woman by the puppeteer to withdraw her hand.

 

The girl wearing the crimson dress was a very tall woman, slender...and remarkably gorgeous, which made all the people that were trying to get Minos’ attention jealous. She was not only pretty, but that attitude of taking what she wanted and not being pushed away by one of the few who had been evading all the flirting during that night made the other people who were interested in Minos extremely jealous and/or envious. While others had been using all their techniques in order to simply get noticed by him and failed miserably, the sassy girl just appeared out of nowhere, sitting on his lap and getting all of his attention. It was like a spell was cast on the grey-haired man.

 

She caressed his cheeks with her long fingers wrapped in white lacy gloves, approached her rouged lips from his face and spoke with a soft but audible voice, in a strong european accent:

 

“Superstar, where you from, how’s it going? I know you, got a clue, what you doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here, but I know what you are, I know what you are, baby”

 

The lady in red took a keychain from her cleavage — which was a very discreet one. “Maybe because of her tiny breasts” thought a busty brunette sitting across the couple. Minos got the message, making the annoying woman by his side take his empty martini glass. He stood up carrying the girl in his arms, to everyone’s surprise. Her hat fell off as they walked away but none of them seemed to care. Her hair got loose, revealing the light blue strands that swung accordingly to Minos’ pacing. 

 

Finally out of that crowd the puppeteer could appreciate the rosey aroma he loved so dearly as he looked into those deep blue eyes, also admiring the precious smile on his girl’s face. The regular lighting at the hotel lobby allowed him to see her lovely face much better than he could at the club-like part where the stupid party was happening.

 

“Cannot believe you came! And dressed up like this. You make me the happiest man alive when you do such things.”

 

As they got in the elevator, the lady kissed him gently with her very red lips, teasing her man until they got to their floor. He did not let her go off his arms until they got to the room, which was very dim. And as soon as they entered, she managed to get put down and grab a pair of handcuffs that were in the proper place, tight by the door, ready to be used.

 

“Look at you, getting more than just a re-up...baby you got all the puppets with their strings up, faking like a good one…”

 

Finally all by themselves, she started to get the right rhythm of that song she knew so well. With his hands cuffed behind his back, the girl opened his shirt, taking it off as much as the sleeves would go due to the handcuff situation. She grabbed his torso and made him walk backwards until he got thrown onto the bed.

 

“But I call ‘em like I see ‘em, I know what you are...what you are baby…” She sang as crawling on him, getting their faces very close together, whispering. “Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you’re a Womanizer…” 

 

She opened her red dress by its side, getting rid of it, revealing a white lacy bodysuit and white thigh-highs, carefully chosen to match her gloves which were still on just like the pair of swarovski Loubotins. It made Minos forget about the handcuffs, trying to move his arms up in order to touch that smooth skin he missed dearly on the few days the couple had been apart.

 

“Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just... just what you are…” The blue hair fell on Minos’ bare chest as it was being kissed passionately by the other. The red lipstick leaving a trail on the pale body as the one on top approached to his neck, singing by his ear. 

 

“You got me going, you’re ohhh so charming. But I can’t do it, you womanizer!” All that teasing served the purpose of distracting Minos whilst his lover, with those very delicate hands grabbed a whip hidden under the pillows. The leather tip touching his belly and going down on its way to his crotch. His “girl” had to stand up in order to pull down his pants, whipping the puppeteer’s thighs as he sang.

 

“You say I’m crazy...I got you crazy. You’re nothing but...a womanizer”. The whipping session intensified, with the moaning of the gray-haired man dictating the song’s rhythm. “Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion, too bad for you, you just can’t find the right companion. I guess when you have one too many makes it hard, it could be easy who you are. That’s just who you are, baby!”

 

That slender silhouette graciously crouched by the bed, the fine body in-between Minos’ legs. He grabbed the puppeteer’s torso sliding his hands to the black underwear which got pulled off, freeing his manhood out of its fabric prison. Minos could feel the fresh breath over his genitalia, although he desired that soft mouth swallowing him, all he got was the next verse…

 

“Lollipop, must mistake me…” the whip cracked again, leaving a very red mark on Minos’ buttocks side. “You're the sucker”. Another crack was heard. “To think that I would be a victim, not another”. That skinny body got on top of him again, as the lacy that covered the round buttcheeks touched his penis, Minos got his face held and the not-so-red-anymore lips pressed against his own.

 

“Say it, play it, how you wanna? But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you. Never you, baby.”

 

Albafica threw himself by Minos’ side, getting rid of those tight clothes that had been suffocating his body for a long time. He grabbed a strand of the gray hair, pulling it, forcing Minos to lay on his side and face him. Free of his feminine garments he also decided to stop faking a lady-like voice, licking his man’s lips and singing slowly:

 

“Maybe if we both lived in a different world it would be all good and maybe I could be your girl…” Minos’ face got slapped.

 

“But I can’t...cause we don’t”

 

Albie brought their bodies closer and passionately kissed his man, finally fulfilling the needs of both of them, only letting Minos’ wrists free when he was done with his plans for that night. 


End file.
